


Krusty the Clown serves mammoth

by Chesirecat53



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Character Undeath, Death, Other, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53
Summary: Krusty the Clown decides to eat mammoth
Kudos: 2





	Krusty the Clown serves mammoth

Note: This story is obviously in the Treehouse of Horror Universe and not the regular Simpsons one.

Once upon a time, a mad scientist in Russia found a way through advanced alien technology to have asian elephants give birth to mammoth-elephant hybrids. He sold the hybrids to ranchers in other countries for their meat out of his cold-hearted greed. One person to get a hold of his elephant-mammoth hybrids was Krusty the Clown, whose idea was to sell the meat for profit.

On Krusty's show, Krusty had brought in the burgers to eat on the air. He said "Mel, roll the cartoon" while preparing to get the burgers from the shelf. Krusty then played an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon about pachyderms. In the cartoon, Itchy was a caveman and Scratchy was a mammoth. Scratchy was brutally beaten with a bat, his own tusks, and so many other disembodied organs after Itchy had chased him to exhaustion. The cartoon then ended with Itchy eating Scratchy's carcass and Krusty tried his stunt.

Krusty first said "Sideshow Mel, will you eat the mammoth burger for me?" Mel said "most certainly not, as that burger is probably tainted." Krusty ignored him despite the obvious implications. While Mel was explaining to him why it was "playing God", Krusty took the first bite. Krusty said "yum' I really like …" and then suddenly turned into a ghoul on the set, freaking out the audience. Although he was stopped quickly before he killed anyone, he did say "I'm a ghoul, not a zombie" before a SWAT team surrounded the studio and shot him.

Given his high profile undeath, and subsequent death, the mammoth burgers were banned for human consumption in every single country in the world from Deutschland to Bharat, the latter of which Krusty foolishly planned to sell them.

The End.


End file.
